


I fucked it up

by izashuora



Category: GOT7, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izashuora/pseuds/izashuora
Summary: maybe, just maybe, god's giving jungkook another chance to not fuck it up this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly terribly sorry for this.

**#tb to MAMA 2015**

"im pretty close with jhope hyung," yugyeom says towards the camera and flashes a smile and jinyoung looks at him and chuckles nervously, "im not really close with any of them."

"this hyung is socially awkward," the younger laughs and pats his member on the back.

jinyoung rolls his eyes.

-

"you're kidding me," jungkook mutters under his breath as taehyung snorts, "im not kookie. ok but seriously- you should find new friends."

the maknae looks at his band mate and gives him a look that says "what are you saying?"

taehyung shrugs, "you dont really go out with any of your schoolmates so-"

jungkook sighs, "i dunno hyung. im bad at making new friends."

taehyung looks at him and rolls his eyes, "want me to help?" he suggests and jungkook thinks for a moment, "how will you help me?" he asks and taehyung grins.

"i mean, you can try finding people your age- i mean how about befriending people your age from a different idol group ya know?" taehyung suggests and jungkook looks away. taehyung raises an eyebrow, "what?"

jungkook shakes his head but taehyung grabs his shoulders and squeezes them tight and the younger cant help but let out a howl of pain.

"i was just- i mean- the group... uh we performed with you know? got7...?" jungkook speaks slowly as he looks at his hyung. taehyung hums, "bambam?" he asks and jungkook shakes his head.

"yugyeom?"

jungkook looks away.

"hmm," he responds.

"well why not. he seems nice. hes close with hobi hyung."

jungkook covers his face, "are we really gonna do this?"

taehyung smiles, "yeah kookie."

**#tb to not long after MAMA 2015**

"ahhh," jungkook lets out a breath he didnt know he was holding in and yugyeom smiled, "fancy seeing you here!" he exclaims.

jungkook smiles shyly and yugyeom puts his hand out for a hand shake and jungkook takes it.

latte's(?) in korea are the best and theres a specific shop that jungkook likes to go for it- and just so happens that yugyeom likes to go here too.

"so.. how are things?" yugyeom asks, trying to make conversation as they both sat down after taking their drinks.

jungkook shrugs, "uhm, its going fine i guess? the group and i are resting so..."

yugyeom smiles, "thats good. hmmm."

and theres just awkward silence between the two for a few minutes as they look around and take sips of their drinks- really they were just trying not to look at each other.

heck they dont even know each other that well yet.

yugyeom clears his throat, "i heard from hoseok hyung that you wanted to get to know me." jungkooks eyes widen at that and yugyeom takes notice of it, "i didnt hear from you though," he chuckles.

jungkook stares at him and hes caught off guard when yugyeoms staring right back.

"ah, yeahhh... i just didnt really get the timing right you know. i mean- and i don't exactly have your number and itd be really weird if i just randomly texted you," jungkook rambles but stops himself when he notices the other giving a small smile.

"sorry," he mumbles under his breath.

yugyeom leans forward, putting his chin onto his palms, "its fine. its nice to hear someone other than the got7 guys talk ya know? you just- kinda get sick of hearing them talk everyday," yugyeom jokes and jungkook cant help but laugh.

"i understand. its refreshing," jungkook says quietly and yugyeom nods.

"jungkook hyung," yugyeom says after a few minutes and jungkook splutters, "AH! no please! just jungkook's fine. we're the same age and all so..." and yugyeom smirks, "sure thing guk."

jungkook raises an eyebrow, "guk?"

"yeah. do you not like it? i can just call you jungk-"

"no its... fine... i like it," jungkooks says slowly and yugyeom's eyes brighten, "im glad- but as i was saying, do you wanna exchange numbers or something?" he asks and jungkook looks at him for a brief moment, "okay."

and they do just that. they save each others contacts and they leave the coffee shop, going back to their respective dorms.

jungkook- hes smiling all the way home.

**#tb to MBC music festival 2015**

"oh oh oh!!! LOOK THEYRE ABOUT TO PERFORM SHUT UP," yugyeom hisses and all his hyungs look at him. they all roll their eyes.

its when jungkook's part begins and yugyeom cant help but just- stare. his jaw drops for a while before he regains his posture and clears his throat.

loud cheers could be heard from the crowd as they make the perfect finish and yugyeom can't help but feel a little bubbly inside.

he smiles to himself.

-

its the closing of the festival that jungkook feels nervous all of a sudden.

he hasnt really seen yugyeom in real life or talked to him, but they do text on several occasions.

"hey," jungkook hears from behind and he jumps a little, startled by the voice and he turns around slowly, quite timidly. yugyeom smirks and jungkook hums.

"oh hi," he says.

"how are things?" yugyeom asks and jungkook smiles, "theyre going great. what about you?"

yugyeom shrugs, "eh- kinda tiring these days," and jungkook nods.

they play around a bit for doing the count down. yugyeom tries to push jungkook off the stage jokingly and jungkook laughs, he doesnt face the other.

jimin looks at the both of them before sighing to himself, "kids," he mutters.

**#tb to the FIRE comeback**

"wow okay but hyung goddamn this shit is good," yugyeom cries out and jackson glares at him, "DID YOU JUST SAY SHIT TO ME?" he shouts in english and yugyeom flinches, "sorry hyung."

"okay but what are you listening to?" the older asks and yugyeom mutters, "fire by BTS."

"nice let me hear it- i havent had a chance to listen to it yet."

yugyeom unplugs his earphones out and puts the song on full volume.

"GWAENCHANA," yugyeom shouts along to jungkook's part and jackson bobs his head, "wow this is really good- oH WAIT THE DROP THE DROP-"

and the beat drops.

"OOOOOOOOOH," jackson exclaims and yugyeom highfives him.

**#tb to a fucking random day in 2016**

**Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
2.57am |** r u awake my smol fren

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )**   
**2.59am |** yes  
 **2.59am |** stop calling me small.  
 **2.59am |** what is this disrespect?

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶**   
**2.59am |** heh hehehhehehejh  
 **3.00am |** u know u luv me

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )  
3.06am |** no

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
3.06am |** HHMHngMjHnmMmmmmm  
 **3.08am |** wyd

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )  
3.10am | **m watching utube vids   
**3.11am |** wbu?

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
3.12am |** im just... textin u lol.

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )  
3.24am | **u make it sound as if its a bad thing  
 **3.25am |** what do u feel about bowling?

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
3.26am |** its okay i guess?

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )  
3.30am |** do u wanna go w me?

yugyeom stares at the screen of his phone and he bites his lips and starts typing again.

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
3.32am | **and ure asking me bc.......

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )  
3.35am |** ah its k.. just. lolol  
 **3.35am |** u should try it?  
 **3.36am |** its a v good sport? is it even a sport lmaoooo

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
3.38am |** i think so but ok sure

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )  
3.39am |** think about it k?   
**3.45am |**  hmmmmm uh okay so

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
3.37am |** lol cute

 **guk (΄◉◞౪◟◉ )  
3.40am |** stop calling me cute  
 **3.40am |** u always bully me  
 **3.46am |** do u hate me that much lol

  
**_\- last seen 3.47 -_ **

**#tb to JUNGKOOK's VLIVE**

"im actually trying to get my friend to try bowling-" jungkook stops talking as he looks at his phone notifications and clears his throat.

"my only male idol friend is yugyeom from got7 and hes the one ive been trying to you know, join me for a bowling game," he says as he looks back at the camera and gives a small smile.

_ding_

he looks back at the phone.

 **Gyeomie \\(^‿^)۶  
10.43pm |** hahahhahs ure so cute <33

 **Lamb skewer hyung (¬_¬)  
10.43pm |** whr are u

"ahhh," he breathes out and he looks at the comments on the video, "who messaged me?" he asked and he looked away, "yoongi hyung."

**#tb to MAMA 2016**

really they didnt mean to do it. it was just that they were too caught up in the moment to even care about the people.

"you did good. good job gukkie," yugyeom mumbled into the others ear as they hugged tighter and jungkook really really really tried not to breathe in his best friends scent.

"thanks gyeomie, you too," he said back and patter his back slowly.

"meet ya later? hang out?" the taller one asks, backing away slowly.

"sure," jungkook says and the walk away, going to their respective groups.

#tb to some time after the bowling 'date'

"how was your date by the way?" jimin asks as he plops down on the couch and jungkooks eyes widen, "d-date?"

"yeah the bowling date with yugyeom," jimin says.

"its not a date... hyung?" jungkook says quietly and jimin smiles, "i was kidding."

"yeah...." jungkook drawls out awkwardly, "and anyway... hes not gay. im not too so."

"yeah okay kookie," jimin says with a gentle tone, "im not interrogating you."

jungkook stands up and he doesnt look at jimin as he walks back to his room.

_ring ring ring_

jungkook looks at the caller ID and takes in a deep breath before clicking the answer button, "hello?"

"gukkie," yugyeom says and jungkook hums in response.

"i missed you," he mumbles into the phone and jungkooks heart skips a beat, "why?" he asks quietly and he hears yugyeom chuckle on the other side, "i dunno."

and its silent for a few minutes, just them listening to each other breathing until yugyeom says, "you wanna go on another date?"

"what?" jungkook asks, "that- th- that was a dat- date?"

yugyeom smiles to himself, "was it not? it didnt have to be if you dont want it to-"

"i dont... im not. you know, im not gay yugyeom."

yugyeom's heart breaks into two, "yeah, i was joking gukkie. youre so cute."

jungkook laughs nervously, "oh okay. i just- yeah i just wanted to tell you, you know in case-"

"in case what?" yugyeom clears his throat.

"uh- in case... maybe you had any feelings or you know for me," jungkook says quietly and yugyeom almost doesnt catch it.

"HAHAHA," yugyeom laughs, "dont worry... i dont. anyways i really wanna go to sleep now so."

"yugyeom-"

"yeah okay good night jungkook."

**#tb to KBS festival**

"good job everyone!!" someone shouts in the back and all the 97 liners applaud and cheer for one another.

"hey jungkookie," Mingyu calls out and jungkook turns, "hi Mingyu."

"good job!!" Mingyu says and jungkook smiles, "yeah thanks... you too!"

backstage gets empty after a while, and jungkooks about to leave when he feels a tug on his sleeve and jungkook whips his head around.

"jung-" yugyeom looks into the others eyes, searching for something and jungkook pulls away from the other hold.

"jungkook," yugyeom mutters.

"what?" jungkook asks.

"i missed you," he says and jungkook gives him a pained expression, "stop saying you miss me yugyeom."

"how can i? youre my best friend! you suddenly stopped texting me after that phone call and i just-" yugyeom cries out and jungkook does nothing.

"i dont know what do anymore jungkook. i cant think- when youre not texting me, my day gets darker and i just- i was scared to call you and talk about it but i just-" yugyeom stops as he feels a tear running down his cheek.

jungkook feels it now.

"yugyeom-"

"no i know. i know you dont- youre not into guys and i just let my stupid brain fool me into thinking i actually had a chance with you because ive never felt this way before and i kept thinking to myself if this was just a phase. and fuck really, i just-" yugyeom breathes out, "i like you. more than a best friend jungkook."

"yugyeo-"

"maybe- maybe i _love_ you."

jungkook freezes, because did he just hear that correctly?

"im in love with you jungkook."

jungkook shakes his head slowly.

"i have been for a long time- and i was so stupid- im sorry-"

"dont- stop."

yugyeom stills and looks at his friend.

jungkook walks away.

-

"youre a real fucking idiot jungkook - ah," yoongi snorts and jungkook narrows his eyes, "i talked to you about this not for you to make me feel even shittier than i already do!"

"hey hey hey," namjoon tries to calm the youngest down, "its alright jungkook."

"NO! its not!"

and yoongi huffs in annoyance.

"yoongi," namjoon starts but doesnt continue when yoongi sighs, "no namjoon."

"jungkook," yoogi says sternly and jungkook starts to get scared, "whatever youre feeling right now. its fucking normal and you just have to deal with it. you cant help who you fall in love with. we all still fucking love you and youre still the same person okay."

jungkook starts crying.

"i just- im not- im not gay!"

"you dont have to be gay to fucking like a boy. you can be bisexual for all we know but really, you just gotta talk to him."

"im scared... what if he hates me," jungkook says quietly.

yoongi snaps, "he wont fucking hate you if hes the one whos already fucking in love with you!"

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING MAD?!" jungkook shouts.

"youre being stubborn right now!"

"as if youd know any fucking shit about how i fucking feel! we're idols-"

_slap_

jungkook stumbles to the back and namjoon shouts, "yoongi!"

"talk to yugyeom."

and jungkook stays silent.

yoongi walks away but looks at namjoon for a bit before he leaves.

 

 

 

 

jungkook, he doesnt talk to yugyeom. the other doesn't acknowledge his existence anymore and jungkook's heart is broken.

hes a stupid kid. he really is.

yoongi was right.

he was being stubborn.

"hey," he hears the voice from the back and he whips his head around, "ah- Mingyu? hi!"

"fancy seeing you here," the other says and jungkook's heart does something to him and he feels a pain in his chest.

"you too," jungkook says quietly and Mingyu smirks.

"you wanna hang out for a while? i mean if you dont have any plans," he asks and jungkook looks around, the coffee shop is still empty, "okay sure."

"cool."

they sit down and have a little chat.

its before they go their separate ways when jungkook has the courage to ask, "do you wanna exchange numbers?"

Mingyu smiles brightly, "sure!"

and they did just that.

  
and maybe, just maybe, god's giving jungkook another chance to not fuck it up this time.

 

 


End file.
